Dollhouse
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: When the small town Mayor calls in the help of SPR, the team never expected what they ran into. The phantom image of a young woman haunts their every step, an invisible butler stalks his guests and the SPR team don't even know the half of their task at hand. Very slight AU in this fic. NaruxMai AyakoxMonk and more!
1. Welcome to the Dollhouse

**Dollhouse**

 **Summary:** When the small town Mayor calls in the help of SPR, the team never expected what they ran into. The phantom image of a young woman haunts their every step, an invisible butler stalks his guests and the SPR team don't even know the half of their task at hand. Very slight AU in this fic. NaruxMai AyakoxMonk

 **A/N:** This was inspired by Kerli's 'Walking on Air.' Based loosely off the lines - " _There's a little creepy house, in a little creepy place, little creepy town, in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl, with her creepy little face. Saying funny things that you have never heard._ "

In this, Mai hasn't been a part of SPR, but she does play a big part in the story. As such, Oliver does not have the nickname of Naru yet but they have found Gene's body. So please let me know what you think of the story!

 **Also,** I am looking for a Beta reading willing to look through my horrible work Please PM me if you're interested.

 **Chapter 1:** Welcome to the Dollhouse

The wind howled as the van rolled to a stop. The lightning that flashed through the sickly clouds ominous, yet also fitting. The shadows were irregular for the morning, what was meant to be a sunny day tainted by the horrid storm that seemed to perpetually remain over the hill.

"This place is certainly like the Mayor described it as." The thick Australian accent broke through the silence amongst the team, urging them all to leave the vehicle. Amongst them all were a Monk, a Priestess, a Medium, Onmyouji, the company C.E.O and a Priest. The blonde pulled at his collar slightly, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"You're right John. I thought the old man was joking. But I guess not…" The blonde, the Monk of the team chided, whistling at the sheer size of the building. SPR, or Shibuya Psychic Research, was home to resident Monk, Houshou Takigawa, who was at present also engaged to the teams Priestess, Ayako Matsuzaki. He could feel his sweat bead down his neck at the thought of what his fiance would think of the place...

Broken glass, bricks and fencing littered the ground, bits of grass and tree holding them firmly to the ground. It was of Victorian design, with large archways, once extravagant windows and what was surely once an intricate porch. The central walkway was lined with snapped and chipped stones, having once kept the garden at bay. Two small fountains, eroded and covered with plant life, stood proudly beside the steps leading to the front door, defiant to time and all its challenges.

"This place must have been beautiful, back in the day." The redhead of the group, the Priestess, whispered, taking in the grandeur of it all. Traditional gargoyles stood watch from the corners of the roof, the spears and fencing standing firm despite the dilapidated stands they rested on, "Why can't we have as nice a place as this Monk?"

The blonde man sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I knew this was coming." He mumbled under his breath, "Yasu? Need a hand?"

Monk made his way to the back of the van towards a dark haired male with glasses, who was struggling to pull some boxes out.

"If you can spare the time. Lin and Kazuya want to have to equipment moved before it rains." Yasu, also known as Osamu Yasuhara, was a college student, working with SPR part time to cover tuition fees.

The boss of the company, Kazuya Shibuya, also known as the famous Oliver Davis, was very picky when it came to their jobs. This had to be done to a T. His second in charge, Koujo Lin, was just the same, if not just a little quieter about it. Both men were mysterious but were always dedicated.

"Miss Hara?" A cold voice came from within the van and the team turn to look through the open door. Their young boss, Kazuya, was leaning over the back seat, shaking a dazed looking woman with cropped black hair. Her purple kimono was crumpled, her hands fisted in the sleeves as she came back to reality.

"Oliver?" She shuddered, looking out of the van. Oliver helped the medium out of the vehicle, watching her face as she took in the building, "This place. It has a horrible feeling. I can hear them. Screaming… crying. So many spirits. So many lost souls…"

The team stopped listening, used to her telling of a location. Yasu, with the newly free Lin, began moving boxes to the front porch, despite the horrible crack the wood let out whenever they dropped more weight onto it.

Ayako, Monk and John took the time to observe the entrance. Thick wood lined to doorway, the elaborately carved doors looking as if it had recently been cleaned, "Well that's not weird." Ayako hummed, placing her hand on the brass handle, "The handle is warm."

Her observation drew the attention of the other men, Monk gently pushing her aside, "She's right." He jiggled the knob, pressing into the door when it wouldn't budge, "John. Give me a hand, would ya?" The Australian man nodded, jumped to the door. Together, they pressed forward, leaning into the heavy set doors with all their weight.

"I do not believe that will get us anywhere." Ayako looked down to see Masako step up beside her on the porch, a delicate hand covering her mouth.

"I think your right Masako," Ayako nodding agreement, scanning the area around them, "Let's check to see if the windows open."

The two women moved to the side of the door, ignoring the grunts from the men as they struggled against the immovable wood. The windows of the mansion were boarded up, some planks on the outside, covered in vines and dead leaves, and some inside that pinned old moth eaten curtains to the frame.

Ayako carefully placed her fingers under the sill, tugging on the window in an attempt to get it open. After a few tugs, the wood groaned, twitching in its place ever so slightly. But when it refused to budge any more, the redhead cursed, slamming a palm against the window pane, "Dammit. Opening a window shouldn't be this hard!"

Monk and John pulled away from the door, huffing and panting from the effort they had used, "Tell me about it." Monk frowned, his eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"The mayor certainly wasn't joking when he said this case would be harder than the usual lot." Kazuya spoke, inspecting the door they had failed to open.

 _ **-SPR Office - four days prior to case start-**_

" _Welcome to SPR! How can we help you?" Yasuhara answered the door with his usual cheer, not disturbed by the panicked man before him._

" _An appointment." The man spoke, his voice rushed, "I have an appointment to make a case. Please let me in."_

 _Yasu started forward, his smile dropping from his lips as he looked around. He was standing out of the doorway, holding to door open for the man. With a wave of his hand, the elder walked in, his pace uneven._

" _If you would just take a seat. I'll get my boss for you." Yasu called out, getting Kazuya and Lin from their offices. It wasn't long before tea was served and all four men had gathered on the couches._

" _Thank you for seeing me. I know it was short notice but I really need your help." The old man whispered, as if he couldn't physically speak any louder._

" _Many people request our assistance. Your case will be no different." Kazuya answered, leaning back in his seat, his pen tapping impatiently on his note pad._

" _Oh well, yes. I suppose so," The man stuttered, his cheeks colouring, "But where are my manors. My name is Oz. Oswald Taniyama. I am mayor of a small town, about an hour's drive out of Tokyo. And I must assure you, this case will be anything but standard."_

 _The man, Oz, took on a grave look, his eyes hooded as he rubbed his balding head, "You see. My case is somewhat personal. But also not. You see. My family has been part of the town I preside over for many years. I am actually named after one of my ancestors you see. But the original home is derelict, but also a burden on the town."_

 _The team listened quietly, letting him ramble through his confusion and panic._

" _Many generations ago, my family used to live on the highest hill in town. But horrible things have happened. My parents, or… my father anyway, moved us away from the home and further into town after… well. My mother committed suicide. Apparently she kept saying the she had to save us and tried to kill my sister. She lived… my sister you see. But now…"_

 _The men in the room struggled to keep up. Unsure exactly what had happened to Oswald's family line, "And now what Mr Taniyama?"_

 _Oz took an unsteady breath, his face sickly, "When my sister grew up, she married. But the man she married murdered her and stole their child away. Ever since, people have been going missing."_

" _And how does that apply to us?" Lin asked, his voice gentler than Kazuya's had been._

" _What I'm trying to say is I've exhausted all outlets. I believe that the spirits within the old manor and taking people that venture inside. Whether it's_ him, _alive or not…"_

" _So you want us to go into a home where there is a potential maniac?" Kazuya questioned, one refined eyebrow raised._

" _I don't think he's alive. And my Mai, my Margarete, my beautiful niece is most likely also dead. The teenagers in town go to the mansion for dares, and they never return. We need to stop this. The spirits need to be stopped." Oswald looked at them with determination that belayed his voice._

" _But your family seemed nice, for the most part. Why would they be taking people?" Yasuhara pondered, the light reflecting off his glasses._

" _Even the kindest soul will be tainted the more it is in this world. Trapped and confused. If it is residual, then it will just replay the moment of death again and again. Other spirits are confused and wonder without the energy to manifest. But once they focus, they can become intelligent spirits. Or are intelligent from the beginning. In any case, most become angry, becoming those we know as poltergeists, phantoms. Those are the ones you need to keep an eye out for." Lin explained, looking up from his notes._

" _We will consider your case Mr Taniyama. I must take into consideration all the risks involved. You understand of course." Kazuya ushered the old man up. Oz just nodded frantically, gripping his golf cap tightly in his hands._

" _Thank you. Thank you so much!" Oz whispered as he left, closing the door gently behind him._

 _Lin raised an incredulous eyebrow at his charge, "Are you actually going to consider his case?" The onmyouji queried, "You don't tend to take high risk cases such as this."_

" _But there are some risks that have to be taken." Yasu chipped in, smiling at the disapproving look the men shot him._

" _In any case, we will take the time to look into this. Get the rest of the team together."_

 _ **-Present ~ Taniyama Manor-**_

"Considering we're never technically had to break in, yeah." Monk laughed, his eyes straying from the door to the other windows.

"I wonder wants inside anyway. Maybe somethings fallen behind it?" John asked, walked to the opposite window the one Ayako tried to open.

"Maybe a clock?" Ayako added, trying to see through the dust and dirt that had caked on the window and the interior of the room beyond, "I mean, it is an old place. Things would start- Hey!"

Her yell drew the attention of the rest of the team and they rushed over, watching as she wiped at the pane before pointing, "There was a girl in there. She was watching me!"

Masako peered through the murky glass straining to see what the redhead did. After a bit of struggle, Masako gasped, flinching from the window, "She's right. There is a girl in there. In the back corner."

Monk, Lin and Kazuya all rushed to the window, trying to see inside.

The room was dark, dust coating everything in a depressing layer that stole the colour from everything it lay on. The once white curtains seemed to blow in an invisible wind, stirring up the dust from the moth eaten carpet and paintings. Furniture, some covered in cloth, others not, lay in odd positions. Some upside down, others on their sides. And beyond it all, in the far corner by the open door that was barely lit by the light from the haphazardly boarded windows, was the faintest silhouette of a girl in white. She seemed to watch them before turned and running out of the room.

"Wait! Hey!" Monk yelled, slamming a fist into the window frame, "Open the door kid!"

The rest of the team let out an agitated sigh, "Well great. Now what?" Yasu hissed, leaning on the front door. He was about to close his eyes when the wood creaked, opening with a lurch and sending him tumbling to the ground, "Oh crap!"

A dull thud and a large cloud of dust were the team's only indication that Yasu had hit the floor and not fallen through it. The faint light that the storm allowed through the clouds barely lit the hallway, the thick hallway runner grey from age.

"Are you alright Yasuhara?" Lin called, allowing Monk and Ayako to enter to building to help their assistant up.

"Yeah. I guess." The glass wearing man coughed, swiping his hand before his nose to remove the dust that still floated about. It was then that they heard it.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

"Is anyone there?" Ayako called, squinting into the darkness.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

"Okay! That's enough!" Monk yelled out, lowering a hand for Yasu to grab. With a heave, Monk managed to pull Yasu up, but a panicked gasp from Ayako had them turning back to look down the hallway.

"Oh god." She whispered.

Ever so faintly, footprints appeared in the dust on the carpet, approaching them with heavy steps. Closer they came still, until they suddenly stopped.

Cold air rushed over their faces, and a ragged huff, like someone exhaling after a run, washed over them.

And just like that, the cold and the footsteps disappeared.

 **Author Note:**

 **So there you have the first chapter of Dollhouse! I hope you enjoyed. I was a little worried about doing something like this and removing Mai from the SPR aspect. But the plot does play out well enough (in my head).**

 **So please, please leave a review. Tell me what you liked. Didn't like. If you like the idea of the story (so far).**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Bloody Past

**Dollhouse**

 **Summary:** When the small town Mayor calls in the help of SPR, the team never expected what they ran into. The phantom image of a young woman haunts their every step, an invisible butler stalks his guests and the SPR team don't even know the half of their task at hand. Very slight AU in this fic. NaruxMai AyakoxMonk

 **A/N:** This was inspired by Kerli's 'Walking on Air.' Based loosely off the lines - " _There's a little creepy house, in a little creepy place, little creepy town, in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl, with her creepy little face. Saying funny things that you have never heard._ "

In this, Mai hasn't been a part of SPR, but she does play a big part in the story. As such, Oliver does not have the nickname of Naru yet but they have found Gene's body. So please let me know what you think of the story!

 **Also,** I am looking for a Beta reading willing to look through my horrible work. Please PM me if you're interested.

 **Chapter 2:** **Bloody past**

"Well," Monk started, releasing a shaky breath, "I'd say this place is definitely haunted." His fiancé shivered beside him, her eyes wide at what had just transpired.

"I'd say." She grumbled, running a hand through her hair. Yasu, between them, seemed the most unfazed by what had occurred.

"I think that was cool!" He cheered, peering into the darkness.

"Are you crazy Yasuhara?" The redhead asked, her confusion well placed.

"Well think about it. When was the last time a spirit actually walked straight up to us in the beginning of an investigation? Never! That's when! This is a first and it means that there is a reason we're here. Right Kazuya?" Yasuhara turned to see their dark haired CEO standing at the entrance of the manor, taking in the surroundings of the hallway while testing the door.

"As much as it may seem illogical, he is right." Kazuya started, eyebrows furrowed as he looked the door over, "It also seems that the spirits were testing us with this whole incident."

Monk frowned, walked to the front door and swinging it. It flew through the air audibly, slamming into the wall with a resounding _bang._ The team cringed, Monk quailing under the glares he received.

"I believe it would be best if we found a suitable room for us to set up base." Lin suggested, tapping a torch on his thigh. A plastic bag in his other hand was lifted by John and the Priest riffled through it, pulling out packaged torches and batteries.

"Always one step ahead mate." John smiled, handing out the items to those around them, "Let's go Miss Hara."

The blonde and Medium took off down the hall, their lights bouncing off the wall. It was then that they turned right just past an archway, the crown moulding on the roof dividing the entrance into sections.

"Do not go too far. We wouldn't like to get lost. Anything interesting, bring back in ten minutes." Kazuya informed them, splitting off into the room immediately to their right. That left Ayako, Monk and Yasu with the room to the left.

"May as well start." Monk sighed, pressing lightly on the door to the room they were to investigate. A loud thunderclap echoed through the house as the door opened, lightening brightening the room for second.

"Is this a dining room or something?" Ayako questioned, shining her light on the overturned furniture. There was a large table in the corner of the room, laying haphazardly on its side, six chairs exactly sitting around it untouched. A sheet was thrown over the table, tattered and broken, "A bit depressing for a family dining room…"

Yasu silently agreed, walking further in. The entire area was huge, with its own little sitting area in the far corner by a door and a bar opposite it. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room, the white of the lightning from outside reflecting in the stones. The young college student approached the bar, noticing that lack of dust on the corner stool.

"Hey guys." He called, pulling Ayako and Monk from their musing over the large dining table, "Something seems off here."

"This whole place feels off if you ask me…" Ayako added, moving over to him anyway.

"Look at this stool," Yasu instructed, shining his torch on the spot he noticed, "There's no dust. No dirt… None at all. But then you look at the next one and there's more filth on it than the carpet."

Monk hummed as he took in this fact, unsure what to make of it as he worked his way around the bar. "Hey! There's a candle here!"

Ayako scoffed, "Of course there's a candle. This place probably doesn't have electricity."

Yasu felt the sweat roll down the side of his face, biting his tongue from pointing out the fact that the chandeliers had light bulbs in them, which meant that mansion had power at some point.

"No." Monk shook his head, "I mean it's clean. And recently used to." Monk lifted the small candelabra from the back shelf of the bar, the black candle showing use by the blackened and charred wick and veins of wax that marred its surface.

"Well, that is strange." The redhead corrected herself, casting a look behind them towards the door they had yet to go through, "Maybe someone has been hiding in here?"

"I don't think so." Yasu instantly shot the idea down, "This place is too dirty to support someone living here."

The trio stood in silence. Unsure whether they wanted to proceed when they heard the thudding footsteps from earlier.

 **Kazuya and Lin**

"At least it looks untouched." Lin commented, shining his torch through the room. His partner investigating the window.

"Lin." Kazuya called, pointing his torch back towards the doorway, "This is where the others saw the girl from, correct?"

Even though Lin knew he didn't want an answer, he nodded anyway, glancing behind him at the door. If a girl had stood there, where had she gone?

"So then she would have had to have been in here for some time. Look for anything that seems to have been used recently. Anything that seems out of place." Kazuya instructed, not waiting for Lin to respond.

The walls of the room were covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves. Couches and tables were protected by thin white sheets of cloth, despite how moth eaten and mold covered they became.

They worked carefully around the room, watching for any fallen items. Piles of books stood in one corner of the room, taller than even Lin as the Chinese man observed the impressive stack. A small blanket lay next to it, cold to the touch but also clean, unlike the rest of the items in the room.

"Oliver." Lin called, holding up the sheet for the young man to see, "These are clean. Possibly freshly washed."

Kazuya hummed, tapping his chin with his free hand, "That seems odd. Unless the mayor was wrong in assuming the occupants of this place were all dead."

He was about to move over to his assistant when something caught his eye. In the far side of the room was a small table, no bigger than a night stand, with no cloth on it. The surface itself was free of dust even as an old leather bag sat atop it, looking as though it had seen better days.

"Lin. Take a look." Kazuya said, prodding the bag with his torch. Nothing seemed to jump out at the pair so they deemed it safe. With a caution he was known all too well for, the dark haired man shifted through the contents, pulling item after item from within.

"It seems well used." Lin commented, shining his torch over the medical supplies that were being pulled out. Many items were dirty or rusted, bandages opened and covered in a brown substance they refused to acknowledge. There was one tin however that drew both their attention, "And so it seems to be true. This is fresh."

Lin opened the container and sniffed, prodding the thick paste within with his pinkie. His skin chilled, numbing to small finger almost instantly.

"And the only way for something to be fresh…" Kazuya started, eyeing the jar warily, "Is if someone is actually living here."

 **John and Masako**

The pair stood side by side as they entered the room, the marble floor making their steps echo with resounding _clacks._ Masako seemed seized by shivers, her small frame rattling next to John's as they reached the centre of the room.

"Are you okay Miss Hara?" The blonde man looked down at his partner, taking in the way even her hair seemed to quiver with the force. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fright.

"This room…" She choked on her words, hands grasping his arm in a hold tight enough to cut off the circulation, "Something horrible happened here. Something vile."

John paled, taking in the room with a newfound sense of horror. Large windows took up the far wall, allowing the lightning from the storm outside the shine through the ballroom.

Two elegant circles were placed in the floor, large enough for two groups of people to dance on comfortably while also allowing them to move around the room. The chandeliers were just as elegant, the crystals hanging from the metal, glowing in the dim light from their torches.

Despite the grandeur of the room, it was still filthy. Paintings along the walls were moldy, filled with holes just like the curtains were. Intends in the wall that used to hold sitting booths were empty, holding only broken furniture now.

"It's so sad…" John whispered, turning to look back the way they had come.

Masako nodded, tensing suddenly, "John. There…"

The blonde Priest turned in time to see something seep from the ceiling, oozing down the wall. It coated the windows and turned the lighting flashes red.

"I think we should go re-join the others. What do you say Miss Hara?" John let out a weak chuckled as he forced them to turn, running to the door they had come through.

The thudding footsteps sounded through the hallway again, closer than last time and stopping just as abruptly as it had before, forcing them to freeze. It was then, in the stillness, when only their breathing could be heard, that the door slammed shut. Closing them in the room.

The metallic smell that permeated the air was suffocating and John pressed the young Medium into his chest, her shivers intensifying with the acrid smell. The slime like sound that came from the liquid hitting the floor was sickening and Masako started screaming.

"Help us! Oliver! Someone!" Her voice was squeaky, tears streaming down her cheeks as she covered her ears, as though she were hearing something John couldn't.

The sound of running footsteps bounced around the ballroom before a sharp thud hit the doors.

"Masako! John! Are you two alright?" Monk's voice boomed through the thick ballroom doors, a solid thump following soon after, "Kazuya! Lin! The door won't open!"

The sound of hushed voices reached the pair in the blood soaked room as the team tried to save them. John cringed as the red substance reached them, oozing into his shoes and soaking him instantly. Masako let out a whimper and the blonde didn't think twice before picking her up in his arms, her sandals falling to the goo with a splat.

"Stop it!" The Medium shrieked, her eyes wide as she stared at the door. The more the team beat against the wood, the more it echoed in the room. The more it echoed, the more it sounded like a heartbeat.

At once, the sound stopped. Time stood still again as everything lightened, the pungent smell disappearing and the red that had covered everything a second ago, vanishing without a trace. The only evidence it had occurred was the red that stayed soaked to the hem of Masako's kimono and John's socks and pants.

It was then that Masako went limp in the priest's arms, the team bursting through the door to witness the ragged pair.

"John..." Ayako whispered as she approached, caring hands fluttering over the Medium in the man's arms, "What happened?"

 **Doll House**

 **Thank you everyone for reading the second chapter of Doll House. While there weren't many reviews, there were a lot of you who signed up for updates for either me or the fic!**

 **For those of you that did review! Thank you so, so much! I do try to PM those that review, but I will still address you here to show how much you guys really to help me write!**

 **So a big thank you to the following! The first chapter is always the hardest received and you made it amazing!**

 **pennYnnep:** Yes! Gene has been found and all the previous drama handled, just without Mai. Hopefully this update came soon enough for you! I will be updating every Friday! (Sydney EST time)

 **aline:** Muito obrigado por tomar o tempo para ler minha fic. Teria PM tinha você mas você não estava logado. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! (E desculpe que se houver erros na tradução, usei o Google Tradutor)

 **D C JoKeR H S:** (Insert evil voice here) All I can say is your review was pleasing. You've been so loyal so I hope you liked this chapter!

 **nightflightthehero:** Thanks for your review! It was short and sweet but really helped me get through the first chapter nerves. As I said earlier, it's always the hardest when you don't know if people will like it. So I really appreciate it.

 **bolonitema:** So let me cover the basics for you. Yes, this story will have an end. I really wanted to thank you for saying my first chapter was great. Definitely helped me get to this chapter. And yes, this story will be long. Maybe not one-hundred chapters long (maybe) but still. Thank you and I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Betrayal

**Doll House**

 **Author note:** So I will start describing the layout of the location. Send me a picture of what you think it looks like and in a few chapters I will share the proper layout. I have also decided to make a wordpress so we can communicate! I'll share the stories on there. Plot notes, ideas. And I look forward to your feedback. Link is on my profile! Please check it out. I like talking to you all.

 **Summary:** When the small town Mayor calls in the help of SPR, the team never expected what they ran into. The phantom image of a young woman haunts their every step, an invisible butler stalks his guests and the SPR team don't even know the half of their task at hand.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the board game that helped me create this story.

 **Doll House Chapter 3:** Betrayal

A giggle resounded through the hallway, bouncing off the moth eaten carpet and tattered wallpaper. The darkness did nothing to dampen the joy that seemed to radiate from the girl that stood on the landing of the grand staircase. Her white dress as contrast to the surrounding gloom.

"Grandpa. Are you playing with Uncle's guests again?" Her voice was soft, gentle even. A wind picked up suddenly, ruffling her long brown hair as footsteps approached her. They reverberated through the floor until they came to a stop just before her. The air stilled before it suddenly blew in her face, causing her to laugh.

"Papa's gonna be angry if you keep interacting with them." She spoke, humming as the ballroom door opened. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the unconscious woman in the short blonde man's arms, "On second thought... keep an eye on them. Make sure 'they' don't show up."

An answering breeze was all she waited for before bounding up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

 **Doll House**

Monk stopped as he closed the ballroom door, his back rigid as he stared down the hallway, eyes narrowed as he surveyed the darkness.

"Monk?" Ayako called from the dining room, "What's wrong?" A hint of fear had found its way into her voice as she stared into the darkness with him, trying to see what he was looking for.

"I thought..." The bassist started, shaking his head before moving over to his fiancé, "I just thought I heard someone talking. But I guess I just imagined it."

With a shaky laugh, Monk wrapped his arm over the red heads shoulders and led them into the dining room, closing the door firmly behind them, "I'm not surprised," Ayako whispered, peeking over her shoulder at the door, "This whole place scream evil." She was surprised when Monk shrugged.

"That's just it though. The whole place radiates maliciousness. But this voice didn't sound bad. It was almost... innocent." Monk rubbed a hand through his hair, his gaze landing on the unconscious Medium on the couch at the far side of the room, "But I guess evil can take plenty of forms."

They descended into silence, the team splitting off to gather their equipment. Lin and Naru fixed the table and chairs in the corner of the room so that the nerve centre could be wired up with their generator and fixed for use. Yasu had retrieved the blankets and pillows from the library, having run there and back within seconds to avoid running into the spirits of the house while alone. Ayako and Monk cleaned in an attempt to make the room more comfortable and John blessed the entrances in an attempt to give them a reprieve from anything that would try get to them. By the time they were done the sky outside was black and the storm was in full force.

Rain hammered down against the windows, beating against them like bullets. Lights had been set up from their portable battery, lighting the room enough for them to get around. It was then that Ayako looked at Masako, noticing the dark haired woman still sleeping on the couch.

"How is she still asleep?" She moaned, shoulders slumping as she dropped the back of food she had been carrying.

"She did go through something quite traumatic Miss Matsuzaki." John reprimanded the red head lightly, placing the gas bottle and camp stove on the bar Monk was cleaning.

"Yeah Ayako. Give the girl some slack. She probably saw something worse than seeing you're in the morning." Yasu openly laughed as Ayako hurled her shoe at the smart mouthed blonde.

"That would be something to see." The dark haired college student managed to get out through his giggles, easily avoiding the other shoe from the angry red head.

"Miss Matsuzaki, it would be wonderful if you didn't destroy our base. We do need somewhere safe and if you threaten that than you can be out in the hall." Oliver threatened, his eyes levelling with hers from his chair in front of the black monitors. Ayako felt her eyes widen in shock, face paling at the thought of being outside their little safe haven.

With a squeak, she gathered the bag from the floor, turning her back on the CEO as she busied herself with getting their food out and on the bar shelves. The team continued in silence, fixing up their small area as best as they could. Freezing completely on multiple occasions when the footsteps echoed outside the room.

Masako stirred a few times, Yasu tending to her when she did, her cheeks pale from stress.

"Did place..." She spoke, dragging herself upright, her kimono crumbled and dusty, "There is so much... too much."

Oliver made his way over to the Medium, crouching down before her. He waited for her to focus, her eyes lazily meeting his, "What do you mean?"

Masako swallowed, focusing a little more despite the fogginess that clung to her, "There are many spirits here. So many. Too many to count. There are strong ones, very powerful, some extremely violent. Others are residual. Others are just bound to this horrible building. It's overwhelming..."

Oliver nodded, taking the information with him as he stood and moved to his notebook by the monitors, "Can you make out any of the spirits in particular?" Masako shook her head, her thoughts too confused by the amount of spiritual energy that seemed to seep from the walls themselves, "Alright then. We'll just need to map it all out." With a pen, Oliver drew a rectangle in the middle of the page, a square on one side, and another rectangle on the opposite side that was one third of the length of the middle rectangle.

"This is the hallway," He pointed to the middle, "This is the Library," Oliver tapped the square with his pen, scribbling the word in the box, "and this is the dining room that we're in." The other large rectangle was quickly scrawled in, small triangle marking the doorways on the diagram.

"You're missing something Kazuya." John piped up, leaning over the page as their young CEO place his book down on the bar. The team quickly surrounded it, John pointing to where the ballroom was, "The room wasn't that large, but in the back corner was a door. It was tucked next to the window."

John pointed to the opposite of the library, taking the pen and mapping in the ballroom and the door he mentioned. Oliver tapped the paper, turning to look at Masako, "Did you happen to get a chance to see what was on the other side of the door?"

John and Masako both shook their heads, both frowning.

"In any case, it's getting late and we should all get some rest. It's been a crazy day and I don't think this storm is going to let up any time soon." Ayako added, staring out the window. The rain beat against the glass panes almost as if they were trying to get in. To wash away the history of the manor.

With soft murmurs, the team picked their places. Oliver and Lin at the monitor's, setting up the rest of the equipment. Ayako and Masako got the larger couches in the sitting area. Monk got an arm chair opposite his fiancé and Yasu and John made themselves comfortable on the floor. There wasn't enough blankets, so some of them relied on their jackets and spare clothes to make do with their sleeping arrangements. By the time they had all settled, it was far into the night, their main source of light coming from the storm outside.

 **Doll House**

It was in the middle of the night that Yasu awoke, unsettled by the raging storm. Oliver had fallen asleep at the table, his head resting on the back of the chair while Lin had made an odd bed out of the spare chairs. Grunting, the college student stood from his spot, careful not to wake John.

"Where the hell is the bathroom in this place?" Yasu hissed to himself, his bladder urging him to relieve the pressure, "I'm sure the others won't mind if I just try to find it… will they?" His musing were short lived as he shrugged, grabbing a torch from the bar as he approached the door they had yet to venture through, "They must have had a bathroom close to the dining room, right?"

Quietly, Yasu slipped passed the door and closed it gently behind him, trying his best not to wake the others. Especially Oliver. God knew the scolding he would get from his boss.

"Woah…" Yasu gasped at the room he was in. A traditional kitchen, with counters encompassing and filling all the wall space, with an old stove and fridge tucked against them. A multi-purpose kitchen island stood in the middle of the room, the tile countertop covered in dust and what seemed to be plates and cutlery stacked up messily. The room itself looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years, and the air was stifling with the stagnant air.

Pushing through the burn in his throat, Yasu saw another door, opposite the one he entered, and he walked around the island to reach it. A sinking feeling crawled into his gut, dragging his limbs down as his hand grabbed the door handle. Swallowing heavily, the dark haired man gentle turned the handle, cracking the door open just enough to see where his torch was shining. But he regretted his decision immensely.

His torch flickered, sputtering like lightning before finally going out completely. And then, before his eyes, was what he feared to run into the most. Two glowing apparitions appeared in the middle of the room, both small and sitting on the ground, staring at something between them. Yasu shivered, noticing they were only young boys. A small wooden top was spinning on the carpet beneath them, both of them laughing as it spun out and landed on its side.

"Would you like a turn Shun?" One of the boys grabbed the wooden top and offered it to the other. There was a pause as Shun reached out, grabbing the toy in his hand.

"No Jun…" Shun whispered, looking up with a wicked grin on his face, "I want all the turns!"

Shun lunged forward, the point of the top exposed as he swung at Jun. The wood imbedded in the boy's skull, causing him to cry out. Yasu fell backwards, door falling open as he hit the kitchen island. He watched as Shun pulled back, allowing Jun to fall to the floor before jumping on him, bludgeoning him till the young boys head was putty on the ground.

And just like that, the apparitions disappeared. Yasu sat on the floor quivering, his stomach churning as his torch flickered back on, shining direction on a wooden top.

 **Doll house**

The team woke with a start, a thud resonating through the room. John and Monk were the first to react, bolting up and getting the torches. It was then that Ayako's voice cut through the murmured conversations, "Does anyone know where Yasu is?"

There was a pause before Oliver cursed, shocking some with his use of language, "Find him. Make sure the idiot hasn't gotten himself killed." The team didn't hesitate, Ayako, Lin and John rushing through the door they hadn't ventured through, torches in hand. Monk, Masako and Oliver were about to head into the hallway when they heard the Priestess scream from the other room.

Monk, orders forgotten, ran for his fiancé, bursting into the kitchen area like a rabid dog, his nostrils flaring as he tried to find the red headed woman. And he did find her, on the other side of the kitchen island, her face white with fear as she stared into the dark room beyond, Yasu holding her up so that she didn't hit her head on the counter.

"What happened?" The bassist asked, grabbing his future wife and holding her tight. She quivered against his chest, her face buried in his neck while Yasu sighed, pushing off the counter.

"Yes, tell us Yasu. What _were_ you doing wandering away from the team in the middle of the night?" Oliver hissed, glaring at the young man.

"Well, I needed to find the bathroom. And I didn't think it could be too far away from the dining room, so I thought it would be okay." Yasu rubbing his shoulder, the soreness from hitting the island reverberating through him still, "Instead I came across a residual apparition of two boys playing before one went homicidal and killed the other. Or at least I thought they were residual…"

"You thought?" Lin questioned, peering into the dark room, torch shining into the gloom.

"That spirit. It's evil. It's horrible." Ayako cried, removing herself from Monk's side and glaring into the shadows, "The thing appeared before us, in the doorway, asked us if we would be his next playmates. The nerve of that _thing._ It still had blood splattered on its face."

Oliver seemed to take it all in, stepping into the dark room his team had said the spirits appeared in. Lin warned him not to go too far, observing the room from a distance.

There wasn't much left, a chess board in one corner with an animal fur rug in the middle of the room, stained with dark brown splotches. A small sitting table was by the back door that showed a back patio, with two more doors across from the window to his left. There really wasn't much to it, but there was a smell to the room, a horrible, pungent stench that seemed to claw at their senses. It felt like insanity was tugging at their minds.

Yasu, having plucked his courage from somewhere after her previous scare, also stepped into the room, heading to one of the doors that didn't lead outside. He tugged on it, rattling the very frame the wood sat in, and yet, it didn't budge. Something clunked from the other side and Yasu frowned, "I think it's barred from the other side…"

The team just watched as he moved to the other door, surprised when this one opened easily, "Hey!" The college student called, turning to smile at them, "I found the bathroom!"

The others sighed as he ran in, finally able to relieve himself. The sound of flushing water and a tap turning on was their clue that the plumbing still worked.

"You know, if the water runs, that means the heating should as well." Ayako cheered, running back into the kitchen, "Water works here too." She called and the team decided to disperse among the three rooms they now deemed as theirs. Lin and John immediately set about placing cameras in the kitchen, the new room which they dubbed the game room and the bathroom, which the team could shift if they need to use the facilities. They even set one up in the hallway, in hopes of catching their walking apparition

By the time they had completely set out all the wires, Ayako had made a light breakfast, having found the old stove with good wood inside. Despite her complaining about the archaic methods of cooking, she had prepared the canned soups they had brought. Using the flood lights Monk had set up to see what she was doing. Masako, despite her own complaints, had cleaned the counters, explaining that if she were to stay and eat in any one place, it would need to be cleaned to her standards. Or as close to her standards as possible.

"Thank you for cooking Miss Ayako." John spoke as he took his bowl of soup, another item they had taken from the kitchen cupboards.

"Yeah. Thanks Ayako. It's good." Monk tried to join in, shrinking in his seat when Ayako glared at him.

"It's just tinned soup Monk. Sucking up won't get you anywhere." The redhead huffed, taking her own meal to her part of the couch.

"But… John did…" Monk whispered, drawing a laugh from the blonde Priest.

"Sorry Houshou." John smiled, one hand playing with a small pendant around his neck.

Monk looked at it curiously, unable to keep his words at bay, "Hey John. Where'd you find that?"

The Australian looked down, lifted the small cross to eye level, "I found it behind the bar. I blessed it, just to be safe. I… it seemed like I was meant to find it."

"Makes sense." Monk finished his soup, just in time to see Ayako throw something at him. He jumped, the item landing in his empty bowl with a hollow clang. He stared down, swallowing his food before he spat it out, "What the heck? A rabbit's foot?"

"That's what I'd say it is. I found it next to this." Ayako held up a small tin, a strong smell radiating from it.

"Oh my. I haven't smelt that in a long time…" John mused, standing from his seat so he could approach the source of the smell.

"I was going to say I didn't know what the smell was. Do you John?" The redhead questioned, taking the lid off the tin.

"I most definitely do. It's a native tree back home and the leaves let of a smell. This is concentrated. It smells of Eucalyptus. The kino anyway.*" John took the tin, sniffing it to confirm his suspicions before nodding his head, "Definitely."

"But then… why is it here? In a smelling salt?" Monk asked, poking at the container, "It seems fresh too. Like handmade… here."

Ayako looked around, catching sight of something on the monitors through the open kitchen doors, "I don't think we're alone in this house…"

 **Doll House**

 **Eucalyptus is a tree native to Australia, my own home land. There are over 700 different types of Eucalyptus, the Eucalyptus tree being the most commonly referred to when people talk about Australia. The Kino is the sap that comes from the trees, also called Gum Trees. If you've ever heard the traditional song 'Waltzing Matilda' you would have heard it mentioned. Anyway, enough history lessons for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and check out my Wordpress page! Link is on my profile or just search for vehynfyrefantasywriter.**

 **Thank you also to everyone that review that last chapter!**

 _bolonitama_

 _pennYnnep_

 _ShyMaryButterfly_

 _D C JoKeR H S_

 _nightflythehero_


	4. Into the Depths

**Doll House**

 **Author Note:** A time line for this chapter can be found on my blog. Let me know if twitter will also be easier for you all and I'll make an account.

This is also not edited! If there are mistakes, please let me know. I'm still looking for a Beta!

 **Summary:** When the small town Mayor calls in the help of SPR, the team never expected what they ran into. The phantom image of a young woman haunts their every step, an invisible butler stalks his guests and the SPR team don't even know the half of their task at hand.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the board game that helped me create this story.

 **Chapter 4:** Into the depths

The team frowned at their Yasu, who had seemed virtually obsessed with a small wooden box he had gotten from the room with the twin apparitions. He hadn't slept, or eaten the whole night, and with dawn fast approaching, the young man had deep bags under his eyes.

"Yasu? You okay man?" Monk called from his seat in the arm chair.

The dark haired college student didn't respond, intent on twisting the wooden puzzle box this way and that.

"Just let him be. He'll get bored of it eventually." Oliver called from his spot in front of the monitors, eyes glued to the screens. The team looked at him, realising that Yasu wasn't the only one who hadn't slept.

Ever since they saw the girl in white on the screens, they couldn't help but remember what the mayor had told them

 _ **=Flashback=**_

 _"Mr Taniyama. Thank you for coming back." Yasu welcomed the man into the office, a warm smile on his face. Oswald didn't seem to notice, his nerves showing through the sweat that coated his brow._

 _"Oh yes, thank you. Is Mr Davis here?" Oswald was led to the seats, the SPR team already there and waiting, along with Oliver and Lin._

 _"I am, thank you for coming back on such short notice Mr Taniyama." Oliver had his notebook open with the notes he had taken during their previous meeting, "I hope you understand that the case is risky at best, and the members should have a say in determining whether we take it or not."_

 _Oz nodded, his chin disappearing into his scarf, "Of course! I wouldn't want to throw you into the mansion without the facts. Please, ask whatever you need."_

 _Oliver nodded, staring down at his notes, "Let me recap for the others. When you approached us, you explained that the mansion had a history of death, your own mother committing suicide. Yasu revealed to us after you left that he is distantly related to you, but I'm sure you knew that." Oz nodded, sharing a smile with Yasu._

 _"Yes, a very distant relative, but one none the less." Oswald wiped his forehead, hands shaking._

 _"You explained that your sister had survived, grew up and married the man that would eventually kill her and steal your niece. Can you explain in more detail?"_

 _Oz sighed, his age showing on his face as he leaned back in his armchair, "My mother, her name was Lacie, she kept saying that the others were telling her to stop it. To make sure it would stop. We weren't sure what she was referring to, and by the time we realised it was driving her insane, it was too late. She threw herself and my sister, through the window of the master bedroom on the first floor. She died on impact, but my sister survived, found by out her boyfriend's brother at the time, Zackery. She was betrothed to Dr Takeshi, but refused to listen and dated Cole, Zacks brother. But Cole... he died in a fire in the furnace room the day after her death. Saying he could see her falling again and again." Oz sighed again, "I know this is all confusing, but the origin is nearly finished, I promise. Anyway, Zack gave Margarete to my father, Thomas, who my mother had been having an affair with. Zack refused to acknowledge Takeshi, and so my father fled. When Maria grew up and met Goro, her husband, they visited the manor, where they eventually got married in the chapel. But after that, he started going crazy. From what I can remember of Takeshi, I'd say they were the same person. Which was impossible because Takeshi committed suicide in the basement not long after we left."_

 _Oliver shared a look with Lin, both men nodding subtly as they returned to their notes, "So what you're saying Oswald, is that there were a vast many deaths in the manor. Now more people are going missing. You also believe that Goro kidnapped your niece many years ago. But how long ago? You think she's dead and so too would her father be."_

 _Oz rubbed her chin, thinking carefully, "Mai was about four when she was taken. And she was taken about... fifteen years ago."_

 _"That's a really long time to wait to get help." Monk added suddenly, speaking for the first time since Oswald had arrived. The mayor turned a critical eye on the blonde bassist, his eyes sharp._

 _"Do you not think I haven't used every possible means of tracking her down? I can only assume that the manor is where she would have been taken. But even then... while I want to find her, I need the Taniyama Manor to be dealt with. Those spirits have no right to hurt people." Oz stared at them all equally, ensuring that they understood him._

 _"So... you want us, to go into a dangerous mansion, to stop spirits and hopefully we might find your niece, living or otherwise. Right?" Ayako counted off the points on her fingers, smiling when he nodded, "Doesn't seem like a case we haven't taken before."_

 _"Aye." John agreed, turning to Masako to see her nodding her head._

 _Oliver glared at his notes, his pen scratching the paper fervently as he put his thoughts together. When he lowered the writing implement, he looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him, waiting for his input, "Very well Mr Taniyama. The SPR team is willing to take on your case. Can you tell us of anything particular to the manor? What we require to take besides our equipment."_

 _Oz hummed, "I don't remember the layout all that well, so I'd take some food, tinned kind. Warm clothes too. It gets cold up there and I don't think anything works there anymore. Your own power source would also be a good idea. Just in case. I can't really think of anything else."_

 _"Not a problem. Thank you Mr Taniyama. We will be in touch." Oliver stood and put out his hand, shaking the mayors hand._

 _"Thank you Mr Shibuya," Oz turned to all the others and bowed, "Thank you all of you. Please, find my niece."_

 _ **=end flashback=**_

"Do you think that girl... do you think it's the mayors niece?" Ayako asked those in the room.

"It's likely. I mean, they never found out if she died, or whether she's been staying in this place. It looks like someone's been here in any case. Whether it's her or not, we'll just have to find out." Monk answered, standing from his seat and stretching, the move exposing his back and causing him to shiver, "Man its cold in here."

"The mayor did say that it would be cold here." Masako said from behind her kimono sleeve, a thick coat resting on her shoulders.

Monk grumbled as he struggled to find his jumper in his backpack, the 'red woollen monstrosity' as Ayako so kindly called it, was stuck at the bottom of the bag, causing the blonde to curse, tugging hard enough to fall backwards, his back hitting the bar and knocking something off.

John stood, helping the man to his feet while collecting the candle from the ground, the black wax having left a small impression on the ground, "You okay mate?"

Monk nodded, ignoring the glare from Naru at having been too loud. But their boss just sighed, turning away from the screen, "Monk, you, Lin and John will be investigating that door we marked yesterday. The one from the ballroom. Ayako, Masako, Yasu and myself will be investigating the game room and the outside of the building. From what I can assume, that should make sure we cover the entirety of the ground floor."

Lin blinked, "Oliver, are you sure splitting up is a smart idea?" The Omnioji only got a glare and a huff as his answer.

"You will all have one camera to carry and set up in a position you deem suitable. If you need more, or you feel you need more equipment, come back here and grab whatever you need." Oliver stood, adjusting his jacket, "We should go now. I don't think any of us will get sleep now."

Yasu seemed to snap out of his daze, the box popping out in his hands. Everyone jumped out the snapping sound. Curiously, Yasu plucked something small and silver from the interior, holding it up to the light, "It's... a key?"

Ayako swiped the small object from his hands, scanning it over, "It's the handle of one anyway. That's weird. Why hide half a broken key?"

Muttering to himself, Yasu stretched, yawning as he gathered his warmer clothes and placed them on. His jacket large enough for him to place his equipment in it.

"Well let's go then John. Lin." Monk called, peaking out into the hallway. The other two followed, all three with cameras in hand and EVP recorders in the other.

"Then I guess we should go too." Yasu cheered, placing extra items in his pockets.

Ayako rolled her eyes, stepping out of the room with Masako and Oliver close on her heels, Yasu pulling up the rear of the group.

"We must be careful..." Masako whispered as Ayako placed her hand on the door to the patio, "I feel a presence nearby."

Ayako nodded, her lips pulled tight as she pressed against the French doors, the glass panes rattling in the frame as she forced it open against the piles of leaves that had built up. They four stepped out, leaves crunching under their shoes as they looked around. The rock wall was covered in mould and vines, broken pots laying in the four corners of the patio. A lone table and chair sat pressed up against the far side of the outdoor area, closest to the stairs that led to an overgrown walkway made of cobble stone. It led straight through a garden of weeds and wild flowers.

"Do you... hear that?" All four of them stopped moving, Yasu taking out a camera and placing it down on the table, angled to take in the door they had walked through and the upper floor. The EVP recorder clicked on with a faint 'beep', and all four of them looked around for the source of the humming.

Or what they thought was humming. Ayako shivered, "It's crying. Like a baby."

The red head looked up when Masako gasped, the Medium pale as she pointed to the first floor, where the large window was shatter and an apparition of a woman stood, a small bundle in her hands. The woman opened her mouth, screaming at something behind her that they couldn't see. She jumped, the sound of glass shattering causing the four to jumped and watch as the woman landed and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. It happened so quickly, Ayako had to touch the ground where the spirit had landed.

"Oswald did say his mother committed suicide by jumping out of her bedroom window." Oliver observed, moving to take in the rest of the view. Through the gloom of the room, they could make out the rough shape of a bed frame, the tattered curtains blowing and obscuring it.

"There! Did you see her?" Yasu yelled, snatching the camera from the table.

"Of course we saw her Yasuhara! We just watched her replay her death." Ayako shrieked, wrapping a comforting arm over Masako's shoulders.

"No!" Yasu fiddled with the video camera, turning the screen to show them the image, "Her."

While the camera caught the faint wisps of the apparition, in the corner of the window, partially hidden by the curtain and the ghosts' body, was the girl in white.

 **_John Monk Lin_**

"You know... I really hope that blood thing doesn't happen again." Monk thought aloud, staring at the walls cautiously.

"I don't think the spirits would have the energy to do that so soon." John reassured the blonde.

"In any case, be on your guard. The spirits here prove to be restless." Lin added, examining the door John hadn't had the chance to go through the day before.

The door groaned as Lin pressed it in, not having been opened for a long time apparently. The carpet on the other side caught, ripping in places as the tall man opened the door completely. Dust was thick in the air, having been kicked up from the ground. Statues lined the hall, headless sculptures and obscure models of the human body leading the trio to the next doorway.

"This sure is an odd room." John commented, his hand brushing the marble statues as he passed.

"I must agree with you John," Lin replied, wary of everything in the hallway.

They surveyed the room, finding nothing out of place. At the other side of the room at the other doorway, John turned, "Hey Monk. Could you-" John blinked, "Monk?"

Lin turned too, taking in the sight of the empty room behind them, "Perhaps he simply needed the bathroom?" Lin asked, unsure of where the blonde may have vanished to, especially without a sound. It was unnerving to say the least for the pair.

"You must be right." John shook his head to remove his doubts, getting to work on opening the door, and when it finally gave way, they stared, dumbfounded, as they came face to face with another hallway, this one completely bare, "Well then..."

The pair moved on, straight down the corridor and through the other door, passing a statue that sent chills down their spines. The opposing door having opened much easier than the other two had. It opened to reveal a grand chapel, a viewing balcony overhead. Stained glass, some panes missing, send a mirage of colours through the room, coating the broken benches and dirt covered vases in a rainbow that seemed almost morbid within the abandoned room. John couldn't help but turn around, his eyes drawn to the doorway. The statue they had past unnerved him, and he couldn't help but shiver, shutting the door. But as he did, the sound of something falling caught his attention.

A suit of steel, helmet and all, collapsed, blocking the door from closing, "What in the-"

John coughed, Lin gagging slightly at the dust that rose from the carpet. The more they tried to breathe, the thicker the dust got, taking on the task of dirt. The blonde swatted at the air, trying to distil it from his face but it only grew worse. Everything around the pair grew brown, tainted with the years of neglect.

They fell to their knees, not hearing the faint shout from above as they lost consciousness.

 **_With Oliver_**

"Man. This place sure is creepy." Yasu whispered, carefully following the overgrown path. Bushes, vines, leaves and weeds had taken over the cobble stone path, the trees creating an impenetrable canopy, causing the team to use their torches.

"Tell me about it." Ayako huffed, her arms held tight to her stomach. After watching a spirit commit suicide, they were far from okay, "This whole place just screams haunted."

Masako nodded silently, hand held tight in Yasu's'. Her face was drawn as she looked through the trees, squinting into the darkness.

"It feels disturbed." Oliver spoke, his own shoulders tense. He suddenly stopped, halted the group by raising his hand. They went still, alert as to what had caused him to stop. But it didn't take long. A gate was faintly visible in the gloom, two silhouette's appearing, arm in arm, walking towards them. The spirits didn't notice them, but they could have been as visible and corporal as any other living person. The woman wore a large puffy gown, veil on her head as she smiled up at the man beside her who wore a pristine suit.

"It's a wedding..." Masako gasped, her eyes watering slightly, "How sad to have lost their lives on such a wonderful day..."

Yasu tightened his hold in her hand, his muscles tensing as the spirits got closer. But it was only when the spirits passed by, literally misting straight through the team and leaving them all chilled, that they saw it. Large, bloody gashed had been gauged into their backs, staining their attire red. Sinew and bone could be clearly seen through the wounds, so horrific that they had to turn away. Ayako dry heaved by a bush, her stomach churning from the sight.

"Are you alright Miss Matsuzaki?" Oliver questioned, one hand on her back as he kept a vigilant gaze towards the broken gates ahead.

"Yeah." The red head breathed, coughing as she stood up, "That was just..."

Oliver just nodded, taking cautious steps forward. The gates ended up being closer than they had thought, the tree line suddenly breaking at the fence. But beyond was something they hadn't expected.

A graveyard, old, broken and decrepit, was lined with grave markers. Mould covered statues that had weathered and broken over time. Fences were completely covered and overgrown, offerings left shivered and dead. A fountain sat in the middle of it all, housing plants and weeds that needed no tending.

"This is... not what I expected." Yasu whispered, the chill from earlier settling in his spine. Everything seemed so much dimmer in the graveyard, like the spirits of the place had drained all the colour from it. Though it didn't help that the sky was still overcast with storm clouds.

"No!" A feminine yell rang out, coming through the broken windows from the mansion. The graveyard was build right next to the Taniyama manor, and when Ayako looked up, she realised there was some kind of chapel there.

"Who was that?" The red head asked, running up to the building, "Was that the girl?"

No one replied, sprinting to catch up when Ayako disappeared around the corner of the building, her scream echoing loudly.

Oliver was the first to round the corner, about to call out when he skidded to a stop. Ayako was pressed against the side of the chapel, her face white as she stared at the spirit that stood before her, an axe in hand as he approached.

"No!" Masako yelled. Her hand darted into her sleeve and she bolted forward, throwing whatever she had grabbed at the spirit. The axe wielding ghost screamed, the sound rattling them, before it disappeared in a dark cloud. Ayako fell down the wall, shivers wracking her body. The men just looked at Masako as she turned back to them, holding up a small vial, "It's Holy Water. John gave some to me as a precaution."

"Remind me to thank him later." Ayako gasped, her breathing rattled as she looked around.

Oliver and Yasu stepped past the girls, seeing a small set of stairs leading to an alcove in the wall. A wooden door, rotten and broken, was held together by an axe, the blade buried deep and stained brown.

 **Doll House**

He groaned, wincing at the pain in his back, "What the hell happened?"

Monk struggled to get up, dusting off his back as he grabbed his torch, shining it around the room. And it was then that he realised, he wasn't alone.

 **Poor Monk! Where could he have gone? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Like I said in the beginning, I will post up some timelines on my blog etc. So please review.**

 **I also wanted to thank those that review** Chapter 3: Betrayal:

pennYnnep

bolonitoma

D C JoKeR H S


End file.
